Hunting Brothers
by The-Sky-Is-Forever
Summary: AU Dean and Castiel work for a company called Hitlers, a company of hired killers. They get assigned to work together to track down a guy and kill him. But there's one problem. That guy is Dean's brother.
1. Chapter 1

"Just stay where you are and keep quiet I don't want any trouble." The man barked as he barged his way into the room pointing the handgun at the blonde girl. Tears were streaming down her face and she hiccoughed mid-sob.

"Please." She whispered. "Don't do this."

"Sorry Sweetie. It's my job." He aimed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger. He shoved the gun back into its holster on his belt and flipped open a mobile phone. "It's done." He said.

"Good work Agent Hunt. We'll be in touch when you are needed." The voice on the end said.

The man closed the phone. He took one look at the dead girl on the floor, watching a trickle of blood roll down her forehead. Dean Winchester shoved the phone back into his pocket, turned his back on the body and strode out of the room.

Dean pulled open the door to the Impala and slid into the driver's seat. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. 'God, this job is draining.' He thought.

Dean flipped on the light and turned to collapse on the bed. But there was someone there already. Dean let out a strangled yell and whipped his silver gun out of the holster and aimed it at the man stretched out on his bed. The man on the bed raised his hands slowly.

"Relax; I'm not here to kill you Dean. If I were you'd be dead already." The man was wearing a suit with a badly done up blue tie and a dirty trench coat. His hair was stylishly messy and he was clean-shaven.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dean demanded, not lowering the gun. The other man sighed.

"My name is Castiel Novak, also known as Agent Wings. I work for the same company you do so trust me, I'm not going to try and kill you." Dean frowned.

"You work for Hilters? Why don't I know you?" He asked suspiciously. Castiel smirked.

"Above your pay-grade." He said.

"Okay then." Dean said, lowering the gun slightly, but keeping it ready. "What do you want? Do they need me on a job?" Castiel nodded.

"Yeah. "He paused. "Well, they need _us_ on a job. They want us to get this guy together."

"Why do they need two of us to gank this guy? Who is he?"

"I don't know exactly. His name is Sam. Sam Winchester." Dean blinked in surprise. Castiel pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and passed it across to Dean. Dean unfolded it and examined the blurry photograph of his brother. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I know him. Why are we going to kill him?"

"I don't know. Just following orders." Castiel said, clearly he didn't know that Deans surname was Winchester. Dean sighed and nodded again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Winchester slammed the motel room door shut behind him. He threw his bag down onto the bed and collapsed next to it. He flipped his phone open and checked his text messages.

_Hey Sammy, when you get this give me a call._

_Sammy?_

_Okay I'd really appreciate some sign of life from you, give me a call._

_Sam. Call me._

Sam sighed. He pressed the speed dial button for his brother and held the phone to his ear, bracing himself for a telling off.

"Hey, sorry I can't talk right now, leave a message." Dean's voice message reeled off. That was odd. Sam frowned and punched out a quick message to his older brother.

_What's up? Why didn't you answer? Call me back._

He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping to get a couple of hours of sleep. He was barely drifting off when his phone started bleeping loudly. Groaning, he rolled over and pressed some random buttons to light up the screen. Dean's name filled up the screen. Sam pressed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear, gingerly.

"Where are you?" Dean demanded.

"Indiana. Why? What's up?" Sam asked, confused.

"I've just got my next target and guess who it is Sammy." Dean answered humourlessly.

"Me." Sam groaned. "Why? I've not done anything for _months _Dean."

"I don't know, I don't get told things like that and anyway, that's not the worst of it. I've got a _partner _on this one. Clearly they think you are too dangerous for me to handle." Dean complained.

"Or maybe someone high up does actually know who you are and knows that I am your brother. Maybe they don't trust you to get this done. Anyway, who's the guy?"

"He's called Castiel Novak. Also known as Agent _Wings_." Dean said in a sarcastically cheerful voice. "On the upside, he doesn't seem to know who I am. Just my first name and my code name."

"Well, that's something. Try to keep it that way Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Gotta go, Mr. Novak is almost back."

"Oh, Dean, one more thing before you go. Try not to get too attached to this Castiel guy. Chances are, we're going to have to kill him before he kills me." Sam said, flatly and without any traces of emotion. Dean sighed.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." He said hanging up.

Sam rolled back onto his back. He rubbed his face with his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Might as well try and sleep. This week is going to be crazy.' He thought.

Sam had first gotten onto Hilters radar in a bad way when he had blown into a town, practically decimated it and then accidently left a clue behind. Being a hunter, he had his reasons; namely, a crew of about fifty demons. But when you are faced with a top-secret government organisation that knows nothing about demons hearing about a guy that destroyed a whole town, there isn't much you can do but run. Sam had been forced to take out every agent the company had sent before, one day, he got off their list. Now, for some reason, he was back on it. And this time, they had sent his brother.

After he hung up with Dean he had tried to make himself sleep but his mind repeatedly fixated on the idea of his brother hunting him down. Eventually Sam gave up and opened up his laptop. Logging into Dean's personal Hilters page (Dean had told him how) he began to sift through the piles of information and data. Nothing on this Castiel, or any Novak at all. Not even a mention of Wings. He sat there for a good half-hour attempting to hack into the site. He wasn't good enough; he needed Charlie.

Slamming the laptop shut he pulled out his phone and sent Dean a message.

_Where are you?_

He then began to pack all of his things into his bag and then proceeded to check his guns were in working order and his knives were sharp.

"Wait here, just going to get a drink." Dean said to Castiel, opening the car door. As soon as he got out he pulled out his phone and began to text Sam.

_We're in Colorado but apparently Hilters know where you are. Cas is directing me straight to Indiana. Clear out Sam._

Barely seconds passed before a reply came; '_Cas'? Hmm... Sounds like you're getting attached. Okay, I'll leave tonight. I'll go to Georgia or something._

_Sounds good. _Shoving his phone into his pocket he pushed the door to the Gas Station open. He nodded to the man behind the counter and grabbed a couple of beers and a few diet cokes. He paid and left.

"Who were you texting?" Cas demanded as soon as Dean got back into the car.

"None of your business." Dean retorted.

"It is if it threatens the mission." Cas snapped.

"Chill, it's just my kid brother. Adam." Dean replied, making up a name on the spot. "He was wondering where I've been the past month and I was just telling him that I'm working."

Cas looked suspicious but let it slide. "Okay, well I got an update from Hilters while you were in there. Sam Winchester was last seen in Indiana so that's where we are going. Any questions?"

Dean raised his eyebrow. "No?"

"Good." Cas said. "Let's go."

Dean put his foot down on the pedal and kept his eyes on the road, fully aware of the other man's eyes on him.

**AN: Wow, it's been awhile since i wrote anything for this fic, but here's chapter two. Hope you liked it. Leave a review or send me a pm if you want :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cas watched the man in the seat next to him from the corner of his eye. Something wasn't quite right about what was going on. The first thing on his mind was who Dean was texting. He couldn't be sure it was anything at all, but after a few years of the job he had learnt to trust his instincts and every instinct he had was telling him that Dean was lying to him. Of course, he was lying to Dean too but it was nothing that could jeopardise the case; his lying was more of a… _species _issue. But that was not of import. Cas stared out of the car window, pondering his situation. He had been assigned himself to this case due to the fact that Sam Winchester was not an ordinary case and, while Hilters believed Dean capable, Castiel did not. It hadn't been hard to get himself working with Dean, a few words with his handler and a couple of threats and he had the job.

Dean shuffled slightly in his seat and Cas glanced across at him. He had his phone out and was glancing backwards and forwards between the road and the small screen, forehead creasing in what appeared to be worry. Cas coughed. "Isn't that dangerous?" He asked.

Dean looked at him, shocked. "What? Oh, um, yeah, sorry." He shoved his phone back into his pocket and stared ahead at the road.

"Kid brother again?" Cas questioned, light-heartedly.

Dean looked surprised. "Sorry?" He asked, his voice startled and suddenly alert.

"Earlier. You said you were texting your little brother."

Dean relaxed, visibly. "Oh, right yeah. Him again."

Cas turned to look out the window, smirking slightly; Dean wasn't exactly the best actor in the world. Something was definitely not right here.

* * *

Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, keeping one eye on the road, and opened up the text from Sam.

_We've got a problem. There are two of your lot in town. I can't leave now. _

His mind reeled. What were they going to do? Odds were the two weren't there because of Sam but it was a possibility. It would be virtually impossible for Sam to get out without their noticing and every member of Hilters knew Sam's face… And if they were there because of Sam then they probably knew where he was exactly. But, it didn't make sense for them to be after Sam. Why send Dean and Cas too?

In the seat next to him, Castiel yelled out an unintelligible sound. "You-!" Dean jumped out of his skin, dropping his phone and turned in his chair violently to see Cas staring at him as though the world had just fallen. "I-."

"Cas! No!" Dean yelled over Cas' babbling. Dean span the steering wheel and pulled into the side of the road, rapidly. Cas fumbled for the door handle and practically fell out of the car, backwards. Dean quickly followed him out and ran round to Castiel, hand reaching out to grab the other man's arm.

"You- Sam Winchester- You're-." Cas was stumbling over his words trying to form a coherent sentence, backing away from Dean. "Sam-."

"Cas, wait." Dean interrupted.

"YOU'RE WORKING WITH SAM WINCHESTER."

**AN: So, there we have it! Hope you are enjoying this! Feel free to drop a review by or a pm or whatever suits you best :) Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean grabbed hold of Cas' arm as he tried to run from Dean. Cas pulled out his gun automatically and trained it on Dean's head. Dean took a step back, releasing Cas. Cas narrowed his eyes and looked Dean up and down. "You're working with Sam Winchester." He repeated.

"No, I'm not-."

"I saw the text!" Cas yelled. "Don't even try to lie to me!" Dean raised his hands.

"I wasn't, I swear." Dean said, firmly. "Look, it's complicated."

Cas snorted. "Like Hell, it is." He glared at Dean, putting his finger on the trigger. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shoot you."

"Sam's my brother."

Cas froze. His jaw slackened. Arms dropping to his sides. "What?" He gaped. Dean kept his head steady, eyes level with Cas' staring him down.

"You heard me." Dean said quietly. "My brother is wanted by the company I work for, and I've been told to kill him. Now tell me, what would you do?" Cas paused, his eyes growing wide. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it and closed it again. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Exactly."

"No." Cas said, looking straight into Dean's eyes. "I don't know what I would do but… I would not help him."

"Are you even human?" Dean burst out. Cas tilted his head on its side, staring at Dean wondrously. "_Do you feel anything at all?" _Dean clarified, looking at Cas, stunned.

"Of course." Cas replied. "But your brother is a killer, Dean."

Dean stepped forwards slightly, his eyes narrowing. "You can do whatever you want to me; destroy my reputation, get me fired, run like Hell away from me, but I swear that you will never touch my brother. No matter how hard you try, bitch."

Cas stepped towards Dean, so that they were almost touching, puffing himself up to look intimidating. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Dean answered, darkly. "That is so." Dean shoved Cas away from him, jerkily, and pulled out his gun. He aimed the gun at Cas' head, so that Cas was forced to look down the barrel. "So, what's your choice?"

"My choice…" Cas said quietly. He paused, looking up at the sky, as though praying. His hand clenched into a fist as his eyes trailed across the sky. When he finally looked back at Dean, something in his eyes was stronger. "Dean, if you truly believe your brother is a good man… Well, I would like to talk to him." Dean's jaw dropped open. "If you're going to Sam, then I am too. I can help."

"Cas, this is stupid." Dean replied, too stunned to think up anything else to say. "You can't. You'll get fired or killed or _something!_"

Cas grinned. "Well," He said, with a devilish smile, "That just sounds like fun."

* * *

"Tell me about yourself." Cas said from the passenger seat, idly. Dean looked across at the man, a smile forming on his lips. "No, wait; tell me about your brother." Cas corrected himself, leaning in slightly, keenly fixing his eyes on Dean. Dean smile dropped slightly.

"Okay." The man said, slowly. "Well, we used to work together. Same business, you know? We were a good team but I ended up getting in the way of one of our lot and… Well, they recruited me. Sammy carried on with the job but on his own he wasn't quite as good and he got into trouble. Got onto Hilters radar."

Castiel tilted his head. "What business was it?"

Dean smirked, glancing at his partner. "You don't want to know."

"If you don't tell me, I'll assume the worst." Cas warned, trying to hide his grin by biting his lips slightly. Dean couldn't help but notice that reaction, eyes dropping and catching slightly on the dark-haired man's lips. Dean looked back at the road.

"Trust me. Anything you can think up… It is much worse."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as Cas tried to imagine what it could be and Dean tried to not think about what it was.

_"Sammy!" Dean yelled, throwing his brother his silver machete, leaving himself defenceless and open in the hopes that Sam could save himself. They were hopelessly outnumbered by the vamps; six to one. They hadn't realised what they were walking into, hadn't done enough research. _

_Sam grabbed the blade out of the air and swung it round in one swift movement, slicing the vampire's head clean off. He dipped down, rapidly, and scooped up his own blade, throwing Dean's back. They organised themselves fluidly, so they were back to back, facing the snarling creatures._

Cas shuffled in his seat, awkwardly. He wriggled his shoulders slightly as though something was not right about them. Dean, lost in the memory, barely noticed.

_Working together they managed to kill one, two, three vampires in quick succession. The remaining eight flinched slightly. Dean stepped towards one threateningly and was relieved when it stepped backwards, fearfully. Realising that they had the advantage, Sam and Dean threw themselves into the fight with wild abandon. Slaying vampire after vampire. Heads hitting the floor with dull thuds. _

_As the final vampire went down Dean collapsed to the floor, crying out in pain and relief. Sam was quick to follow suit. As Sam lay there, breathing heavily, he mumbled, "Next time I say we do more research… We do more research, okay Dean?"_

Dean shook his head, clearing it, attempting to focus on the road. "Whatever you say, little brother." He whispered quietly, attracting a subtle glance from the man in the next seat.

**AN: Hope you like this installment! Please review! Anything you have to say is appreciated! Much love x**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam peered through his curtains, cautiously, eyes peeled for a hint that someone was there. Of course, these men were professionals, trained in the art of not being seen… trained in the art of murder too, for that matter. All of this didn't help Sam's feelings of unease. He ran his eyes across the courtyard and up onto the roofs of the opposite buildings. It appeared to be deserted. He shut the curtains firmly and checked him phone again, praying for a message from Dean. He knew he shouldn't rely on Dean, especially under the new circumstances, but he couldn't help it; it was how he'd grown up. He threw his mobile onto the scratchy motel bed and set about cleaning his gun as a distraction.

After five minutes of repetitive cleaning he threw himself onto the bed, sighing. "Dammit." He cursed.

A knock on the door sent him flying to his feet. His eyes flew open wide and he looked around frantically, trying to find what he did with his gun. "Crap, where is it?" He hissed, under his breath.

"Open up." A familiar voice barked through the door.

Sam tensed. "Dean?" He called.

"Yes, it's me." Sam could almost feel his brother rolling his eyes. Sam's entire body relaxed and a grin settled in on his face as he swiftly crossed the room to open the door and pull his brother into a one-arm hug. "It's good to see you, Sammy." Dean grunted. Sam released Dean and his eyes grew wide again as he noticed the other man standing in the doorway.

"Dean…" Sam started.

"I didn't get attached, I swear!" Dean interrupted. "But he was going to shoot me. Or get me fired."

"How much does he know?" Sam growled.

Castiel, still standing in the doorway to the motel bedroom, raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." He said. "And you can talk to me, I am capable of conversation." He walked into the room, pushing past Sam. Dean smirked slightly at the stunned look on his younger brother's face.

"_This _is Castiel?" Sam asked, unabashedly.

Cas curtsied, mockingly. "The one and only."

Sam looked at Dean. "Jesus…" He said. "So, what's the plan of action and are you going to kill me?"

Dean grinned. "Well, it's crossed my mind but no, I've decided to let you live."

"I haven't. Just for the record." Cas inputted. "What? I barely know you." He protested when Dean and Sam gave him an incredulous look. Dean laughed again, realising that Cas was joking. Cas winked at Sam.

Sam just sighed. _Great. _He thought. _Now there are two of them…_

* * *

Cas took a large gulp from his bottle of beer, eyeing Dean from across the room and leaning forwards slightly. Dean, under the influence of a few drinks, flushed. He lowered his eyes to the ground, attempting to avoid Castiel's alluring stare. Cas took another swig, eyes still fixed on Dean.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

Cas raised an eyebrow. "To what are you referring?" He taunted, cheekily. His eyes were dark and full of suggestions.

Dean blushed, red, and tried to look Cas in the eye, "You know." He whispered. "Stop looking at me, dammit."

Cas grinned. "I wasn't doing anything." He protested. "Can't help looking at you."

Sam looked up from his laptop, absently, and grunted at Dean. "Attached."

Dean glared at his brother, muttering the words, "Am not."

Cas continued to direct Bedroom Eyes at his work partner, determined to throw Dean off the rails completely. He was just doing it for kicks; it was fun to watch the other man squirm. He bit his lip slightly, going for seductive and Dean fidgeted, uncomfortably. Cas smirked, tilting his head onto its side and raising both eyebrows. Dean lifted his hand and rubbed, anxiously, at the back of his neck.

"OH, MY GOD. STOP." Dean exclaimed, flailing his arms and eliciting a delighted laugh from Cas.

"Success!" The man declared, joyfully. Dean flushed bright red yet again. Cas dissolved into peals of laughter, unable to hold himself together any longer. "God, you took a long time to crack. Most are goners in mere minutes, it's been what? Twenty minutes now?"

Sam rolled his eyes, not looking up from his brightly lit screen. "You two are ridiculous." He sighed.

Cas took a gulp from his beer and settled back into his chair looking pleased with himself. Dean wasn't looking quite so happy about being on the receiving end of _that_ particular look. Or maybe he wasn't happy about it because it shouldn't have had the effect it did on him.

Dean coughed, embarrassed, and he stood up and walked over to the bathroom. "I'll, uh, I'll be right back." He muttered, hurriedly exiting the room and locking the bathroom door behind him. Cas erupted into loud guffaws of laughter. Sam just cringed, awkwardly.

* * *

"Yes sir," Dean was saying as he re-entered the room. "I understand perfectly but don't you-." He cut off as someone on the other end of the phone interrupted him. "Of course, sir. I'll do it right away."

Dean threw his phone across the room and yelled. "Urgh!" He looked at Sam and Cas who were staring at him in wonderment. "That _dick _wants me to do a job even though I'm already working."

Sam rolled his eyes, which was becoming a frequent reaction now Dean was around again, and sighed. "Just do the job and be back by tomorrow."

Cas laughed at Dean's face but quickly re-arranged it into a look of pity when Dean glared at him. "Look, it won't be hard. Just get it over with. I'll come with, if you want. Where are they?"

"She's here, in Indiana so it shouldn't take us too long. Grab your stuff." Dean scooped up his jacket, a gun and his phone and headed straight for the door, "Sammy, I know you can take care of yourself but if anything happens… Call me."

Sam just rolled his eyes again in response.

Cas walked out the door behind Dean, looking thrilled at the idea of a 'hunt'.

**AN: Hey, hope you like the new chapter! I really would love to hear back from you so leave a review please! Any advice, suggestions or just general feelings towards the story are very very welcome! Love you! x**


	6. Chapter 6

The engine of the Impala quietened to a standstill as Dean and Cas pulled up, just around the corner from the building they knew the woman was in. Cas slipped out of the car, withdrawing his sleek black gun smoothly, eye catching Dean's for a second and his head nodding in the direction of the entrance. Dean echoed Cas' movements, pulling out his sliver, engraved gun.

The two broke into the building silently. Creeping up the stairs, they split up. Cas took the door on the left, Dean continuing down the corridor. Barely breathing Dean turned the corner, gun first. A loud crash behind him sent him crashing back the way he had come.

Bursting into the room he found a woman tied up on a chair and Castiel kneeling behind her untying the knots, gun lying next to him on the floor. "What happened?" Dean demanded. "Where is she?" He span round, taking in the entire room, gun at shoulder level, as he spoke.

"I don't know." Cas replied, voice low and urgent. "But she's in this building. Dean go; she'll know we are here now."

Dean didn't need telling twice and he exited the room, fast. Continuing back on his route down the corridor he saw a slight flash at the end; a door closing. He began to run and, kicking the door down, he burst into the room at the end of the corridor and came face to face with the woman.

She was holding two delicate knives and a gun was tucked into her belt. Blonde hair pinned up with two more blades and a scary, dangerous smile on her face, she looked deadly. Dean braced himself for a fight and raised his gun, pulling the trigger. His shot missed as the woman ducked out of the way. She shot towards him, running with grace while her expression remained feral and wild. He pulled up his gun again and shot once, twice, three times at her; the final bullet caught her on her waist and she stumbled slightly before launching herself at him.

She grabbed him round the neck and swung herself round onto his back. Pressing a knife to his neck she whispered in his ear. "Drop the gun." She commanded.

"Um, no offence sweetheart, but I'm not about to drop my only weapon with a psycho in the room." He replied, choking slightly from the pressure on his neck.

"Drop it or I slit your throat." She ordered.

Dean released the gun, letting it fall to the wooden floor with a clatter. "Are you gonna take the knife away from my throat?" He asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer and desperately hoping for Cas to find him.

"Do you ever stop to ask _why _you have to kill me?" She asked, ignoring his question, he lips pressed to his ear.

Dean paused. Then he smirked. "Probably because you are a crazy bitch." He answered cockily.

She hissed and pushed the knife further into his skin, drawing blood. Dean coughed slightly. "No." She answered. "There is no real reason. I'm a hunter, just like you used to be _Dean Winchester. _And just like your precious brother Sammy."

"How do you know about Sam and me?" He barked, trying to free his arms to pull her off.

She let go of him and jumped down, stepping round to stand in front of him. "I know everything about you. And the company you work for. And I know more about your friend Castiel than you do." She glanced at the door. "Where is he anyway? Oh wait. That's right. He's a little… _Tied up _at the moment." She grinned.

Dean's eyes grew wide. "What have you done?"

"It's not what _I _have done. It's what my little actress buddy has done." She smiled.

* * *

Cas stood up, straightening out his tie as Dean crashed through the door, dragging the other woman behind him, "Cas- Oh." Dean stared down at the dead woman on the floor, her pool of blood growing steadily larger, and then looked up at Castiel. "So you're okay, then."

Cas smirked. "Yes, I am more than capable of taking care of one person, Dean."

"You killed her." Their original target was stood, a little behind Dean, face perfectly blank. "_You killed her_." She looked up at Castiel, hatred clear in her eyes. She moved as though to slap him but Dean pushed her back. "_HOW COULD YOU?" _She yelled, viciously, a strand of hair fell loose.

Cas looked her up and down. "Maybe if she hadn't tried to kill me…" He began, his eyes cool and unfeeling. "I wouldn't have had to kill her."

"You bastard." She hissed.

"WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN?" Dean roared, turning on her. She paused. "Oh, that's right… You thought _she _would kill _Cas._"

She opened her mouth, but appeared to think better of it.

Cas turned his gun on her.

Dean jumped in front of her, "Cas wait!" He shouted, causing Cas' jaw to drop in shock.

"Dean- What are you doing?" He gaped. "We have to kill her." His brow creased in confusion, gun wavering slightly.

"One moment." He turned around to face the woman, back to Castiel. "You're name's Jo, right?"

She smiled, daintily, expression contrasting with everything he knew of her so far. "Yes. Jo Harvelle." Shoving he knives into her belt she held a hand out to Dean, offering it in a handshake.

He looked down at it suspiciously and then back up to her eyes, not taking her offer up. "What do you know about Hilters?"

Cas stepped forwards hurriedly. "Dean what are you doing?!" He cried out, desperately, professionalism completely gone.

The other two ignored him, staring into each other's eyes. "More than you," She said. "More than him. You have no idea what monsters you are working for, Dean."

Dean frowned at here, trying to understand what she was saying; sure, the company he worked in killed people for a living but they were necessary kills. Weren't they? He scanned through his mind, attempting to think of a time that he had been told the reasons for a targets death. Of course, there weren't any. The need to know was drilled out of them week one. He tried to defend himself, "They are all specifically chosen targets. There are _reasons _for their deaths."

She smirked, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Are you going to tell me the truth or be a bitch?" He retorted. Not his finest comeback by a long shot, but this woman was seriously getting on his nerves now.

Are you sure you want to know?" She threw straight back at him, a wicked glint in her eye. As he opened his mouth to answer in the positive she spoke over him, "Because if you do, I'm going to need you to take me to your brother."

Cas stepped forwards towards Dean, attempting to convey a warning with his eyes, but Dean waved him down. "Deal."

He shrugged at Cas, to him at least, it didn't sound like an unreasonable demand. Besides, they could take her if necessary. He hoped.

**AN: Hey new chapter! Has it been a long time? I'm not sure. Still, hope you like this and I'll get right on the next chapter [if you still want me to that is...]** **Love you all!x**


End file.
